Shenanigans
by DoubleQ
Summary: As Levy is attacked by thugs, it's up to Gazille to save her! But bringing her home was maybe not the brightest idea as little Levy manages to cause MAYHEM in his home. And then there'll be some missunderstandings...  Updated   changed parts in chap 2
1. Denial

[**A/N** This is my very first fanfic ever. English is not my first language so I apologize in advance for akwardness regarding the language if that would happen. Please think of the first chapter as build up. It will get funnier and fluffier soon. Just bare with it and after that the torture begins! * v * ]

The Guild was crowded today, and not only by the usual violent tended mages of Fairy Tail. No, today the guild held a special open-house event for all the townspeople of Magnolia to come visit. The purpose of this social happening was that to improve the image of the guild that… sort of have quite a destructive reputation.

So far the happening had been a huge success and as the day slowly progressed and evening followed, the beer started its doing and now most people had grown custom or at least wasn't as freaked anymore by the chaotic atmosphere and excitement it meant to be inside the guild hall. And most people seemed to enjoy each others company.

Gazille was not one of those people. Currently he was sitting by a table in the back of the guild, as far away from the crowds as possible. Most people had the common sense to stay away from him as he glared at them with his crimson-red eyes if they foolishly enough dared come any closer.

He eyed the hall and found barmaid running around at an impressive speed, serving people drinks. Salamander and Stripper was about to fight each other again as usual. Bunny-girl, Juvia and some other guild members he had not bothered to learn the names of tried to stop them before things got too serious.

As he continued looking around a certain shade of blue in the corner of his eye caught his attention, and he found Bookworm sitting by a table with people he didn't know. Probably townsfolk since he couldn't recall ever seeing them before. And they in return seemed very interested by the petite little blue-haired mage. Her boyfriends must be off somewhere else or they would not have tolerated the two men who obviously were hitting on her he thought. Not that he cared, she was nobody to him. Everyone was.

Well that's what he told himself, but still no matter what he did his gaze kept returning to the table the Bookworm was sitting at. She was wearing that orange ribbon in her hair she always seemed to wear. Having a somewhat distressed look in her face but still smiling at the people opposing her. Not that he was looking of course, as any psychologist would phrase it; he was in the state of _denial_.

While glancing at the company, he noticed one of the men putting something in her drink. He wasn't sure what it was but he had his suspicions, but what did he care; it was none of his business. Taking a deep sip of his beer, he watched Bookworm and the two men walking out of the guild.

It sure was a lot of fun today, if even more chaotic than usual. Happy was flying around, gaining cheers and applauses from the people, Natsu spewing fire at an unsuspecting Gray, who immediately turned around to get back at the Fire Dragon Slayer. Lucy-chan and the others all got into positions, they where on "Natsu watch" today. Not an easy task to say the least.

Levy had also attracted a little crowd of her own, although they didn't seem as interested in her magic as much as they were interested in _her_. She had lost Jet and Droy somewhere in the mass but figured they should be able to find her sooner or later; it had been then that a couple of guys had sat down at her table. And she thought it'd be rude to tell them off, the whole idea with this spectacle was to improve the reputation of the guild after all.

Levy nervously smiled as the two men introduced themselves, insisted on buying her a drink since "she was just so cute" and kept throwing her questions they never gave her the time answer.

"So what does your magic do?" the brunette shorthaired man asked her, eyeing her thoroughly when doing so. Levy took a breath and... "I bet it's something that matches her cute, don't you think Arun? Something that sparkles!" said the other man with half long dirty blonde hair up in a short pony tail. Both men looked sleazy but she politely tried to answer their questions. _Tried._

"No that's too girly; she's more of a woman right? A cute small and sexy woman with some awesome magical abilities." He smiled; Levy shuddered as he did and quickly finished her drink they'd offered her. Both men lit up excitedly when she did that. All Levy was able to do before things started to get all blurry and disjointed, was to wonder what the meaning look the two men gave each other meant. And so, they were off, on their way out of the guild.

The two men couldn't believe their luck; this girl was totally lost by now, and so fucking cute! Laughing and congratulating each other for their brilliant plan to use this new potion they'd just purchased. Not even worrying if she'd wake up since whatever magical abilities she had wouldn't work

Levy was now videlicet under the affect of a drug, affecting mages in the way of making them unable to use their magic for 24 hours. Also, as a special bonus it drugged the victim pretty bad, yes Levy was _lost_.

They worked their way down the street; all harmlessly since to other people it just looked like the men were helping the evidently drunk girl home. People's imaginations aren't more vivid than that, but how could they possibly now what plans the shady men had planned out oh so well? They really were so lucky… They thought…

As they rounded the next corner, a man with incredibly long black hair and multiple piercings all over his face was standing in their way. Now they had to think fast or the suspicious looking man might get suspicious. The brunette gave off his most innocent looking smile. "Excuse us mister but we're in a hurry to get my sister home, went a little overboard at the open-house at Fairy Tail. The "suspicious looking man" only answered the brunette with a snort that for some reason made the man feel very uncomfortable.

Sister? Like hell Bookworm would ever have such an ugly brother like that. The black haired Iron Dragon Slayer thought. He snorted. He was pissed, Gazille was so fucking pissed he was almost happy that he'd be able to release some of his anger on the sleazy thugs in a moment. Why was he pissed? he had no idea but he couldn't care less, all he knew was that he wanted to hurt those two men, badly.

"I didn't know _Juvia _had a brother, she has never mentioned you before." Gazille said crossing his arms, looking even more menacing while doing so.

"Oh, you know her, always in the clouds. We haven't spoken much for some ti…" He never got to finish his sentence as he went flying across the street and crashing into some trashcans and garbage bags on the other end of the street.

Moving with an exceedingly fast speed, Gazille had punched the man seemingly without warning. The other man paled, but didn't let go of his blue-haired prey. Turning over to him, Gazille let of his most intimidating grin. "Are you her brother as well? " The man got even paler, almost looking like a ghost now. Gazille's grin got even wider.

"I don't like people." he started, cracking his knuckles, walking closer to his next target. "And I definitely don't like people who're too stupid to even get away with stupid things." The sleazy blond was already chewing troth, and Gazille hadn't even touched him yet. What a painful way for the men to figure out, that they weren't quite so lucky after all.

Letting Levy slump to the ground, as a last resort and in desperate fear the man picked up an iron pipe that was lying near his feet. Charging, swinging the pipe like a madman he was doomed to fail.

Gazille easily evaded his swing, snatched the iron pipe out of his hands and taking a bite of it. Munching on the metal, the Iron Dragon Slayer stated that it wasn't bad but tasted a bit rusty.

That was just too much for the man and he turned around, running as fast as he could to get away from this nut job, not even caring about is comrade who struggled his way up, and followed him in his wild escape from the black haired monster. Said man was just about to start persuading them as he heard a low moan and only then remembered the girl lying on the ground.

Shit, what was he supposed to do now? Just leaving her there seemed like a stupid thing to do because that would probably make his rescue unnecessary in the first place. But Gazille didn't know where she lived and taking her back to the guild was out of question. Not many people did trust him very much and maybe he couldn't blame them for that. It wasn't like he trusted them that much either. But if he were to bring her back there, those idiots would probably assume it was he who had done this shit to her and have him thrown out of the guild. He didn't really want that, so what the hell was he supposed to do then?

"Ah screw it!" he bursted out as he picked up the small girl from the cold ground started heading towards his own apartment.


	2. Trouble Sleeping

**[AN]** This chapter is **UPDATED**. I hope it flows better now, more content and lesser spelling mistakes. Added a scene and changed some awkwardness) For you who've read before, please tell be what you think! (Ofc this geos to you first readers as well) Thank you. **[A/N]**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Upon arriving at the apartment, Gazille kicked the door open in a very Fairy Tail custom way, now not sure where to dump his load.

As he brooded if he could just leave her on the sofa and then get to bed, he was tired from having to put up the guild's messed up antics.

The "load" then started squirming in his arms, nuzzling deeper into his chest. Panicking, Gazille practically threw the small girl onto the sofa, not knowing what else to do.

That had felt weird.

And things were about to get even weirder as Levy woke up, rubbing her eyes and looking around the apartment. She had to concentrate really hard to be able to fixate her eyes on him.

Gazille prepared himself for the unavoidable scream he expected to come, but it didn't. Instead a broad smile spread across the blue haired mages face.

And that freaked him out even more.

"You're niiice." Okay, maybe that was even freakier. Nice? People called him many things but "nice" wasn't usually one of them. Was that a joke, should he be laughing?

"Out of all people I'd never thought you'd say that."

"At least I think you did something nice."

Trying to sit up, almost instantly falling back down again.

But not letting that stop her, she tried again and again until she finally found the balance to get into a sitting position.

Gazille just watched her struggles, feeling unable to do anything as he well, had no idea what she was doing.

"It feels as if you did something nice." she further explained, now inspecting her surroundings more thoroughly now when she was actually able to see.

He looked at her hesitantly, unsure of her next move.

A final glance on Gazille's face, she got up, and started running around in his apartment…

Gazille stood there, dumbstruck.

Running around, jumping, climbing and tearing what little furniture existing in his apartment.

Gazille tried his best to stop her after watching a few seconds in horror the wreckage the girl left in her path. No time to waste, save what can be saved!

_Muttering__ the question to him self how it was possible for something so tiny to cause this much damage?_

Yelling at her seemed to have no effect whatsoever, so he resorted to more… physical measures.

He started to chase after the little solid script mage, but all that resulted in was trigging her up even more.

Levy was giggling like a little child on Christmas.

Gazille could not allege that he enjoyed it as much.

Then, the chase came to an abrupt end as they, with too much force and speed to stop them selves, crashed into one another.

Now lying in a pile of body parts, Levy laughed, a bubbly and childlike naïve laugh, sitting up again and then practically placed in the Iron Dragon Slayer's lap.

The laughing would soon come to an end.

Gazille's tailbone was hurting, the landing had not to exaggerate things, been soft.

Rubbing his sore chin that had had the unfortunate luck to be hit by Levy's hard skull, he angrily shouted at her;

"Heck woman. What the hell were you thinking?"

Her mouth quickly closed shut; she looked up into his crimson eyes with a bewildered look in her face.

Upon meeting his fuming gaze, Levy's eyes turned watery and grew double in size.

"Are you mad at me?"

As if it wasn't his usual mood anyways, he snarled irately and turned his face away.

"Does that mean that you don't like me?"

Surprised at her question, he raised a brow turning back to her again.

She looked so heart broken.

"Huh?"

"UWAAAH!"

"What the?"

"GAZILLE REALLY HATES MEE!"

"J-just what the hell is wrong with you woman. I never said…"

"UWAAAH!"

There was no stopping her, tears gushed out of her eyes; grabbing and burying her face deep in the fabric of his shirt (which turned very wet, very fast) she cried.

Now Gazille was not unfamiliar with making people cry, that he didn't find unusual or difficult in it self. However, how to make them stop… that was something entirely different.

"Uwaaah, you, *sniff* I was bad and now *sulk* y-you hate me. Uwhaaah!"

"H-hey, look look. I never said that."

He was now waving his arms around like a wriggling fish; he was bad with people as it was, how was he expected to fix this?

"Stop crying woman!"

"Uwaaah!"

"I SAID STOP IT!"

The sudden raise in his voice made her halt in her weeping.

"W-what?"

Still sniffling, and not far from bursting into tears again she let go of his shirt.

"I said stop the crying, who ever said anything about hating you."

"Y-you don't hate me?"

"No, I don't."

_I'll say anything to make her stop__ her frigging crying._

"So you mean you like me?"

Her face lit up, anciently waiting for his answer. Gazille could swear that he could even see her sparkle.

"Well I…"

"If you don't hate me then that means you must like me." She gave him a very matter-of-factly look.

"If, if not you really hate me after all?"

She was close to tears again.

"Fine, I like you! Just don't cry goddamn it."

Embarrassed and with a hurt ego; he turned away, not feeling able to face her.

And to not make things any easier, the girl in his lap started to giggle all over again over his answer, wounding his pride even more.

"I like you too Gazille."

_That_ took him by surprise.

But before he could ponder over the true meaning of those words, Levy unexpectedly got up, and started running around all over again.

_Fucking goddamn…_

Taking on the pursuit, he found her in the kitchen, currently digging through his refrigerator and emptying it of what little contents there was in there. (Barely anything of it was eatable.)

"You hungry?"

She nodded energetically in response.

Walking over to his freezer, feeling beholding eyes that followed him, he got some bread out, thawed it for her and forced her to sit down in his sofa or else she couldn't have it. (That's how parents bribe their children! Yaay Gazille you're gonna be an awesome dad one day.)

Exhausted, he sat down in his bed distantly looking at the munching blue haired girl sitting across in his pretty worn out sofa.

While his eyes were set on her, he didn't really see anything as he lost himself in thought of what he should do with her.

Thinking back, he had not thought this through _at all._

By the time he was still grumbling to himself, Levy had finished her bread and was now looking for something else to entertain her.

Her stare landing on the absent pondering Dragon Slayer, eyes now filled with mischief, fixating on the target…

And so, she flung her self over him, making him fall backwards out of bed, lying flat on his back having Levy now straddling his stomach.

Gazille was in complete shock, Levy just laughed at his misery.

"Ha ha ha! Supriiise~"

Laughing even harder she started jumping up and down with overflowing glee.

Shit.

_Shitshitshit,__ this is so not good __**.**_

He understood that she was totally oblivious to what she was doing to him, but he was a guy after all!

Holding back a moan he scowled and tried to push her off. Ignoring the little voice inside of his head to let her keep going.

Not wanting to use too much force, her petite little body seeming so unbelievably fragile. An image of the crucifixion quickly flashed through is mind.

While he was trying to get her off, as gently as possible. Levy did everything to stay on top. (Lol) A

Answering his efforts to push her away by hurling herself down over him, she was having too much fun like this. She was not about to let him go that easily.

Their faces now so close, noses almost touching.

_Man she smells so good._

What really? Was he seriously thinking about _that_ at a time like this?

Laughing again, her breath tickled his face.

Yeah, so fucking not good!

Things were about to get critical, little voice in his head was nearly screaming to him now.

Not being able to control himself for much longer, without consideration if it'd hurt her or not, he threw himself up causing Levy to crash on the floor in the process.

Still feeling the affect of their previous…position, he turned away awkwardly. She didn't seem to be in pain or anything so Gazille assumed she was at least okay.

"Y-you should go to sleep."

He managed to say that without his voice shaking too much. Cursing silently, to bring to an end to that annoying little voice still lingering inside his head, refusing to shut the hell up.

"But I'm not sleepy!"

She sat up, pouting in a way that made her look like a stubborn child.

Gazille took a deep breath; patience was not one of his stronger points, and the earlier…incident wasn't helping very much. But you had to give him credit for trying.

"It's late, you're drugged and I can't take much more. Just fucking go to sleep will ya?"

"No"

She crossed her arms trying to make a face that said _"I'm serious". S_he failed pretty miserably on that point though and ended up looking even more like a stubborn child.

Fine, that was about as much as he could take. He picked her up, startling the girl who only had time to let out a little surprised cry before she was put down again.

Back in the sofa, Gazille quickly fetched her a pillow and a blanket before she got to pull up more crazy escapades.

"Sleep" He demanded, Levy still looking stubborn.

One final glare, she reluctantly lay down.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Not so surprisingly, Gazille had a very hard time, trying to fall asleep. Not an unusual occurrence for him, but tonight they were different reasons than usual that kept him awake. He had a frigging drugged woman that was (hopefully) sleeping in the sofa across the room.

His clothes lying in a pile beside his bed, he was too tired to change into anything or pick up after himself.

Things surely had turned weird before he'd gotten her to sleep.

It made him, _him_ Iron Dragon Slayer Gazille Reitfox flustered to think about.

Anxiously twisting in his bed, he tried to not thinking about the girl lying across the room.

_Not that far away, waiting…_

"Shut up"

Little did he know that this night's adventures weren't quite over yet. When he felt his eyelids go heavy and finally falling asleep, something bumped him on his back

In his vision he could see, before it smacked his face, an arm.

Pushing it off in confused anger he spun around to find that the drugged woman was not sleeping in his _sofa_ at all.

The ff… she'd come crawling down in bed with him? This girl, he couldn't believe it. That was just…

Drugged or not this was starting to go way out of hand.

And to make things worse without warning she cuddled herself up against him.

He froze, arms raised up in the air in an apologetic manner.

Not daring to move in case it'd wake her up. With his luck, the drug could be out of her system, and she'd wake up more to her senses, finding herself in bed together with _him_ and probably without any memories of how she got here.

First now he realized what a pain it'd be to explain everything to her tomorrow…

Things could only end in disaster for him.

A sleepy yawn came from behind him.

Was she sleeping? Was it safe to escape before he did something really, really stupid?

Moving only the slightest to try it, all she did was to let out a quiet moan.

Ok she was assumingly sleeping them. He stayed just a little bit longer to make sure she wouldn't wake up. (Or that's what the little voice told him he did…)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After much trouble he'd managed to crawl out of her grasp and out of bed without waking her up.

He now looked down at her sleeping figure; she sure looked peaceful, (making it hard to believe she'd caused so much mayhem)

With a final look, he first made a quick stop in the bathroom before finally slumping down the sofa, getting some well deserved rest.


	3. Payback

**[A/N] **Sorry for taking so long! Things happened; my muse abandoned me but returned the other night. (I mean NIGHT)

To get to the story, Gazille gets a little revenge in this part. **[A/N]**

**Payback**

The first thing the Solid Script mage noticed as she laboriously woke up was that her head hurt, a lot. The second thing was that she had absolutely no idea _where_ she was.

She needed a moment to reconcile and comprehend her situation. It is really grueling waking up some place you don't know with no memory whatsoever how you got there and with a terrible headache on top of that! With much difficulty she managed to get into a sitting position, earning a better view hoping she could answer her second question: **Where.**

From her observations in her new position she could tell that the place she was in at least wasn't that big. Not many places for potential enemies/ninjas to hide behind, just waiting for her to get out of the, yeah bed and then starting to attack her!

No really, was this the right time to go crazy and let your imagination run wild Levy? While carefully trying to shake her head due to her silliness without it hurting too much, she then caught eye on the sleeping body in the sofa across from the bed she apparently had been spending the night.

She had to look twice, thrice and finally four times to convince herself that her eyes wasn't fooling her, but that sleeping body looked suspiciously much like Gazille given that enormous black mane that almost went all the way down to the floor. Not a lot of people supported that hairstyle after all.

Lying on his stomach, face turning away from her she couldn't confirm it from her current position. But she had no intentions on walking up to him to try and figure it out.

Just what had happened last night? Panic rose inside her little elfin-like form.

Her hart beating so loudly she was sure it was gonna wake the man up, as to validate her fears, said man turned around with a grunt now facing her and so confirming his identity.

Letting out the tiniest yelp, yep that was Gazille alright. Even though his face wasn't frowned (as much) as usual, the expression was recognizable.

She took a deep breath, she had to calm down; there is no point in jumping to conclusions. Her inner voice didn't quite agree with that, but having no validated arguments to back it up with. What else could she do?

Trying her best to suppress the growing anxiety and panic, she took another deep breath and asked herself again. What happened last night?

She really couldn't remember... Oh god.

Covering her face with her hands, she accidently bumped into the small bedside table to her right. Almost knocking the glass of water over that was standing upon it in the process.

Water?

Was that for her? Wow, she'd never imagined Gazille to be that… thoughtful.

N-not that she imagined much about him at all… But nevertheless she was thankful, because she was really really thirsty.

Drinking it greedily, panic becoming only second priority as she now had realized how dried out she was.

So she most obviously must have been drunk last night, that theory also explained her banging headache.

But how on earth she'd ended up in Gazille's place was still a big question mark, she continued thinking as she quietly got out of bed to enter the kitchen for some more water.

She stopped in the doorway. Woah! What had happened in here? There was a lot of stuff on the floor in front of the fridge. Like someone had thrown it all out in a state of rage or something.

Looking at it, then realizing (inner bitch slapping herself) the glass.

Turning around to get the glass she most stupidly forgot to bring with her (she had been so concentrated on getting up without making any noise) she bumped into something hard.

"G'morning Shorty, how's the hangover?"

"Huh?"

It was Gazille! She'd literally run into him, into his chest. _Bare_ chest to be added, that she was practically staring into at the moment. Levy turned her face up oh so slowly, Gazille looking down on her in return. Her body froze, her feet not being able to move, just looked up at him, standing way to close into his personal space.

And there was an awkward silence.

Closing her mouth that much ungracefully had opened in shock, she remembered he'd asked her a question.

"T-the what?" Her mind had frozen as well but time still got by. But his words had just escaped her completely. She was still engulfed in that it was _him_, the closeness and the certain _bareness. _His abs really looked rock, no forgive me, steel hard.

"Hangover, gotta have a pretty nasty one huh?" Holy shi… she's standing way to close.

"Uh, yeah. I guess."

He raised his brows to that answer, how could you _guess_?

"I… honestly don't h-have much memory of last night." She admitted, taking a step back to be able to face him better. Her neck hurt from looking up at his tall figure. And also, they had been standing to close. His body had felt so warm…

"Oh, figures." He looked at her, and then had to turn away. Hecertainly remembered last night… Barely even noticeable, but nonetheless his face got a slightly pinker as he did.

H-he turned away, is he mad at me? If she only knew what she'd done so she could properly apologize. Levy thought as she fidgeted with the edge of her dress.

She was not per say scared of him anymore, the feeling she felt when being around him could be more described as… uneasy. But now that he was a nakama. Nakama should not be scared of each other.

Levy then continued the somewhat forced conversation.

"T-thank you for the water."

"Whatever."

_He's maad~ _

"I have to ask, why am I here at, um your house?" She figured it had to be, the metal laying in the corner of the kitchen sort of gave it away so.

"Drunk, bad guys, didn't know where you lived."

She couldn't really remember that. But she had a vague image of some guys talking to her before things got all blurry.

Also in her mind she could reconstruct the pain in her butt from probably being dropped on the ground before being picked up again. And that was pretty much it. That wasn't much to go at, had he really saved her?

Of course, they're nakama now! Don't doubt your friends. He must have thought in similar ways as he had helped her. This new side of Gazille truly intrigued her.

That boosted her enough confidence to try and seek up his gaze to thank him properly.

He turned away again. She must really have done something terrible last night.

"Sorry for all the trouble you had to go through. I'm very sorry and I don't remember anything so I'm really not sure what I'm apologizing for, but I can tell you're mad with me and…"

Nervously rambling on, letting she let her eyes fall down on the floor instead.

While she was blabbering, something triggered inside the Dragon Slayers head. She didn't remember… A mischievous smirk replaced his earlier flustered frown.

Oh that can so not be good. 

"It's alright; I quite enjoyed some of the parts really." Now facing her, he crossed his arms over his (still) bare-chested torso.

Say What?

"I didn't expect that of you though to be honest. You seem much more very innocent at days in the guild (yes he was looking) but then again… You were a little drunk."

Just what was he saying? The earlier feelings of panic were nothing compared to this. It was some sort of strange sensation when it seemed like your mind didn't follow that it's actually happening to you. All it told you was that, it _happens._

She looked so satisfyingly confused, the color leaving her face. Just what did she think he meant? What weird little fantasies went through under that blue wonderfully smelling hair.

He was really enjoying himself. Payback, having some revenge before breakfast was most pleasant.

"W-what did I…"

"Oh, I bet you'd like to know what we did last night. What you did." He couldn't help it, cracking up a little but still managed to look so superior and mischievous.

"Gazille!" in embarrassment frustration she forgot her apparent fear of him as she started punching him in his chest.

He let out something that could be taken for a chuckle, or possibly a mix between a grunt and a chuckle.

"That's not funny!" Levy pouted.

"I'm laughin' ain't I?" _Cute._

Suddenly putting a stop to her beating, she again realized just how bare he was. _And well toned._

Hastily pulling herself back blushing, the force making her trip over her own feet.

Gazille quickly out of reflex reached out and grabbed her arm.

Ouch, his grip was so tight even though he tried to be as gentle as possible.

"Thank you." Blushing again. This time it didn't escape the Dragon Slayers gaze.

She really was something this one.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

After filling her in, obviously leaving some parts of the story unsaid. They'd left together to go to the guild. Or rather, when Gazille left Levy had followed. So they sort of went on the same way walking alongside each other while not actually accompanying each other.

Yeah, that's what he was gonna call it.

The two mages however received many strange looks from people as they walked through town. Gazille didn't seem that bother by it, he just snarled at people who got a little to close.

Levy couldn't help but be fascinated by that. He'd let her stay… um very close to him before to say the least. While her inner feelings had been in slight turmoil then, he hadn't actually behaved threat fully towards her at all.

He'd in fact only teased her, okay maybe in a not very kind sort if evil way, but still!

Because now she wasn't scared of him anymore, the quarrel (that was still unsettled for that part) had made her forget all about being afraid of him.

Sure her head still hurt, her stomach not feeling too good, and she felt embarrassed beyond belief. But she wasn't scared of him anymore.

So in her book, it was definitely worth it.

**[A/N] **Yeah let us in it here. How will the other mages at the Guild react, with Gazille and Levy entering, TOGETHER! Will there be shippers, haters? Or are they just gonna kill some Fairy Tail brain… D: **[A/N] **


	4. No laughing matter

**[A/N] **New chap! Sorry for the wait, Christmas y'know. But to make up for it, it's a little longerthan usual and I've almost completely **re-written chapter 2**. I've added a scene, changed some awkwardness. Hopefully its better, I'd be very happy if you re-read it and tell me what you think! :D **[A/N]**

The guild went uncharacteristically silent as the door closed behind her. No, it was not because she was covered in a weird substance, like green goo or anything, not because she had something in her face and she had most certainly not forgotten to put her pants on this morning. No.

The reason everyone stopped their talking, squabbling and fighting was because of the person she arrived _together _with.

And unmistakably, wearing the exact same clothes she had been wearing the day before, much to Jet and Droy's demise.

Their jaws dropped to the ground, as Fairy Tail members they were all gifted with great and colorful imaginations, and their imaginations surely went wild at that moment.

People stared in silence, the atmosphere feeling so different than usual. It was so alien, ominous and unnatural with the guild being so… noiseless.

Some looked undeniably skeptical, others amused.

And Gazille couldn't fail to see a certain barmaid smirking behind the bar counter in a way that made him feel very, very uncomfortable.

Who knew what went on inside that devilish mind of hers?

Levy on her part didn't even notice that portentous smile of Mira's because she was busy looking at her own two feet. Feeling so discomfited with the whole situation she didn't dare to meet anyone's eyes.

_Fuck this_, Gazille thought clenching his fists to take rate to ask what everyone's fucking problem was.

Just when he was about to do it, Mirajane popped up right under his nose, taking him completely off guard.

_When did she…? Shit… She's fast!_

Immediately she turned her beautiful face towards Levy.

"Everything alright, Levy-Chan?"

Her smile… It truly was horrifying Gazille thought.

"Y-yeah, I'm just fine" she stuttered, not quite prepared on Mirajane's sudden assault.

"Good"

Nodding estimating, she turned to face the Iron Dragon Slayer.

"And how are you Gazille?"

_What the hell?_

Confused all he managed to do was looking down on her, speechless and slightly gaping.

But worst of all, he did something so unnatural and uncharacteristic that the witnesses barely could believe what their eyes gazed.

Gazille wasn't frowning!

The surprise knocking him off so bad that he even forgot to look all pissed and scary.

"I'm going to take that as a yes." Mirajane gave off the most dazzling grin, tilting her head to the side.

"Then I'm done, for now." She happily strutted back to safety behind the counter; smiling as if nothing weird was going on at all.

_Devilish woman._

"Eh, not to be rude or anything" it was stripper by the bar, bare-chested (at least something _normal_ to balance out this freaky morning)

He looked at them with furrowed brows, anxiously tapping his fingers on the counter.

"But what's the deal?"

Before they got a chance to explain themselves, loud screams of despair cut them short.

"LEEVYY!"

The two remaining Shadow Gear members had at last gotten over the first initial shock of seeing their beloved Levy enter together with someone they felt an equal amount of hate for.

Both men, cried out in unison. "LEEEVYY!"

"Where've you been?" Droy came up by her side, grabbing one of her hands.

"Why are you coming here together with _him_?" Jet continued, claiming the other.

"What did he do to you Levy?"

"Where did he hurt you?"

"G-Guys no, I'm totally fine. Nothing…"

Ignoring her attempts to answer, the two youngsters turned to look at a still puzzled Iron Dragon Slayer.

"You've done it this time Gazille, we'll never forgive you for having hurt our Levy!

Gazille snarled, forced back to the present as he heard someone calling his name.

"What are you talking 'bout shitheads?"

"You hurt Levy, you're going to pay!"

"What? I haven't …"

"Save it, we won't believe in your lies so just admit it already!"

Jet gave off his most intimidating glare. Do I need to tell how very ineffective that was against the self-proclaimed master of frightening stares him self?

_These idiots…_

Chanting to him self in his mind that he has to stay calm, there's no reason causing a scene. (Well, more of a scene than it already is.)

Or rather, there's no reason killing off these guys in one single blow.

He had to remind himself that not everyone could take a hit from him and live to tell the tale.

"Then how come she disappeared last night, no one knowing where she went, and the next day she arrives her together with you? That's highly suspicious!"

Droy's eyes were determined, set on Gazilles's, and filled with so much anger.

The night had not worked wonders on him, not making him any more patient or tolerant at all. So as it was, it still wasn't one of his stronger points.

Still chanting, massaging his temples trying to resist all urges and impulses to punch the guy. (That would probably make him go flying straight through the wall and beyond)

To someone, somewhere he must have done something really bad to deserve this (oh well, actually he could think of a few wishing him all the pains and disaster in the world but…)

Point being, this was hell to him.

First having to deal with last night's hardships, and now this?

He had not signed up for this shit, being attacked by crazy Barmaids, accused for all kinds of crap. And not to forget this crazy messed up cross-examination he suddenly found himself in!

Annoyed and tired, he growled at them.

"She was fuckin' drugged."

A collective gasp went through the guild as those words left his pierced lips.

"So you drugged her and when she was at her most vulnerable used her? BASTARD! WE'RE SO GONNA KILL YOU THIS TIME! UNFORGIVABLE!

"Of all the stupid idiots and…" he continued grumbling things that are not well suited to be retold or re-written.

…_That stupid plant man…_

Truly trying to stay lenient, but they were pushing all his buttons and now the exact thing he'd tried to avoid last night was happening in the exact way he'd predicted it.

As expected, they didn't even give him a chance to explain things, quickly jumping to conclusions and assuming he was the bad guy.

He grunted angrily.

Alright, so he was no saint or anything, but still! He was actually trying very hard to be a good guy here goddamn it!

But before he got the chance to let off some steam and rearrange their faces, Levy butted in, raising her voice for once.

"Enough, it wasn't like that at all!"

Stomping her foot in the ground, but still not confident enough to lift her stare from the floor.

"Then, what exactly happened last night?" It was Lucy's concerned face that met her eyes as Levy forced herself to lift his head and meet those eyes.

"Um, actually… Well what happened was..." Levy lost her trail.

What would be the best way to explain things to make sure they wouldn't misunderstand, she wanted Gazille to step in here and explain things the way it was.

She wasn't hundred percent sure really so…

"I saved her sorry ass from those creeps who drugged her, and then I brought her home."

"As in home… your home?" Lucy looked wide-eyed at them. Clearly that couldn't…

"Yeah"

Oh god… Levy hid her face in her hands, cursing him in her mind for bluntly blurting it out _like that._

At times like this it'd been extremely convenient to have a magic that could mentally _slap_ people.

A unified "Ooooh" went through the guild.

"So, he saved you from some thugs, and then brought you to _his_ place?"

After Natsu's clarification, the mood in the hall changed completely.

Smirks and snickers replacing the previously shocked and worried emotions.

"I guess." Levy fidgeted with her fingers nervously. Not enjoying the direction that this conversation was going.

A moment of quietness… It felt like forever for Levy who just wish that someone could say something. This was just nerv-wrecking. Not knowing in what way they'd taken the information given.

But soon she'd regret wishing for someone saying something as Fairy Tail's famous S-class equipment mage Erza Scarlet broke the silence by saying something _truly_ disturbing.

"Gazille"

She got up from her chair, approaching them threatening while pulling out her sword.

"For his your own good, I hope you did nothing to take advantage of Levy in her current condition, executing indecent and impure acts towards her."

"…"

"Because then I'd be forced to take actions that'll result in you… loosing some precious limbs."

Gazille noticeably paled at that declaration, and for the second time that morning lost his frown uncharacteristically.

His mind indeed wandered back to last night, recalling situations that absolutely could be considered both "indecent and impure".

"E-Erza, of course he didn't!" Levy took a step forward, placing herself between Gazille and the Scarlet-menace.

Her voice unstable and shaky, her face and ears was burning hot, and still eyes locked looking down on her feet in shame.

"Oh, so you were in on it? Then I guess that's alright." Sheeting (don't know the spelling sorry) her sword she stopped her threatening walk.

This time it was Gazille's and Levy's turn to drop their jaws.

"N-NO!" She shrieked in embarrassed frustration.

"I'm saying that, that's not…" Flushing madly, her face was now competing with Erza's hair in color. Things were definitely getting out of control here.

"NOOO!" Jet and Dray started screaming out in agony as they clinged on each other for support

Erza quickly silenced them with a well-controlled punch each. (She didn't want to miss anything)

The boys passed out, almost no one took notice to that since they were all to busy looking at the new "couple" with grinning faces and mischievous smirks.

Almost crying, Levy hid her face in her hands again, and poor Gazille was just standing there flabbergasted and confused.

_How the hell had this happened? Moments ago they had been accusing him for rape, and now…? _

_Nut jobs, crazies, idiots and weirdoes all of them are. Fairy Tail must surely be some sort of cover up for a mental institution or something._

A hard knock on his back snapped him back to reality.

It was that guy Elfman that'd walked up from behind unbeknownst to him. Probably during the time he was out of it.

"I trust you treated her like a real man!"

"Look I…"

"Oh, I bet he is real gentle when it comes to things like that" Mirajane casually stated while wiping a glass clean with a towel.

"Most men that appear rough-mannered and harsh are usually the most passionate and tender when it comes to love."

_Devilish, devilish woman!_

All eyes turned to Gazille.

With fascination and inquisitive looks they eyed him as if to judge whether he was plausible to be a gentle lover or not, causing more than one of the female members of the guild to blush in embarrassed excitement.

"RAAARGH!"

_He'd had it, now someone was going to get hurt!_

But again, before he got to beat somebody up, someone said something so truly disturbing he could not let it pass by.

"Oh my, he seems veeery rough indeed."

Very pleased with his joke, Natsu banged his hand on the table, laughing out loud.

In comparison to the two idiot-jerks of Shadow Gear, this guy would probably, possibly, maybe survive a blow from him. Not that he was considerate about for the time being.

All he cared for was to make Igneel's brat stop that dim-witted stupid laughing.

He cleared a path through all the people, knocking them over in his state of rage and frustration that had been building up inside him since yesterday.

Now letting all the aggravations out as he marched towards an unprepared Natsu, still on the floor wiping a tear from the corner of his eye.

Just at the right moment, he noticed the angry fellow Dragon Slayer as he charged him with a clenched fist.

Rolling out of it's way Gazille hit the spot that the Fire Dragon Slayer been positioned at merely a second ago.

The fight didn't last for long, having Erza getting between them.

"Natsu, stop it!" Lucy groaned, she really had to put her all in to be able to just hold him back, even with the help of Gray.

"LET ME AT HIM, JUSTBRING IT!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When the fight finally had settled, taking the combined strength of several members too succeedingly separating the two Dragon Slayers.

With a heavy sigh, Levy slumped down alone by a table feeling unbelievably worn out. (At least she didn't have to deal with Jet and Droy for now, since Erza considerably enough had knocked them both a little uncouncios)

"Huuuh~"

*Yelp* Levy immediately sat up straight, finding herself staring into a pair of incredibly large breast.

"Lucy-chan!" she gulped nervously.

"So" Lucy started slyly, taking seat opposite of Levy.

"Care to tell me what really happened last night?"

"Lucy-chaan! I tell you, nothing…!"

"Well, you did place yourself in harms way for him. Erza is not to take lighly, no!"

That said based on personal experiences. The pillow-fight that had almost killed her for example, she shuddered at how naïve she had been, oblivious to the mortal danger she'd placed herself in back then.

"Oh, I get it! You didn't want him to _"lose his precious limb" _of course!"

"LUCY-CHAAN!" Levy was now officially REDDER than Erza's hair.

"Don't have to get so upset about it, I'm just teasing you. Although it's a little suspicious how caring you seemed to be of that… "

Grinning she put her chin to rest against her hands and tilted her head to the side.

"But honestly Levy, what happened last night? You just disappeared from the guild, we assumed you'd gone home early but you weren't there in the morning so…"

"Well… That's the thing I don't… I don't actually remember much last night at all. Ehe~"

Rubbing the back of her head, smiling nervously.

Lucy's expression changed slightly, her smile becoming slightly more smug.

"But you do remember Gazille saving you?"

"Y-yes, sort of, vaguely but it's there."

"And you woke up at his place?"

_In his bed to be more precise, but that she wasn't goona tell her._

"Eeeeh~ Then that means anything can have happened in between there."

"Don't look at me like that, it's not entirely my fault my memory is failing me. I got drugged, remember?"

"Oh look at you, all blushing like that. So cu-ute~"

"S-stop it!"

Angrily glaring at her friend, she huffed and then it came back to her. That fretting feeling of _not knowing_.

Levy's heart was racing. To be honest she wasn't actually sure exactly what _had happened_ last night, her memories were kind of, well non-existent on that part.

And Gazille had been awfully vague about it, not willing to tell her any details at all.

Biting her lip, and looking so distressed Lucy couldn't bare to mock her about it.

"You know, there's one thing you can do to solve this little problem regarding this blackout thing."

"What?"

"All you have to do is ask Gazille what happened, he was there too I'm sure he can fill you in."

"Actually, I did ask him this morning but he didn't seem to want to talk about it he sort of… brushed it off or what to call it."

"Well you just have to be a little persistent."

"Uh-huh."

"You see, it's the same with Natsu. He can be so dead-on set on something it might seem almost impossible to get him on better thoughts."

"Like when I wanted him to go shopping with me, for a change we actually _got _paid for the job done and I had some to spare after paying my rent."

She shifted position with her hands, Levy listening carefully, didin't want to miss the moral of the story.

"I needed some new stuff since he keeps breaking them, though being reluctant at first, after a long time of convincing I actually managed to get him to come with me and even carrying my stuff."

Lucy looked incredibly proud over that feat, and Levy was in truth impressed. Forcing Natsu to do something he didn't want to. Wow. That truly was a feat Lucy!

"You're right, all I have to do is try harder, I can do this!"

Levy lifted her hands in determination; this mystery was to be solved in no time. She can't go on living with a whole night missing in her head.

"Yaay, way to go Levy-chan!"

"But don't forget you'll have to tell me all the juicy details of your _nightly adventures_ together!"

Giggling ,Lucy covered her mouth with her hands, in return, Levy's mouth dropped, and so did her confidence.

"D-Don't even joke about things like that!"

"Well, what if it turns out I'm not joking? After all, that could be the reason Gazille doesn't want to talk about it."

"You know, because he's embarrassed!"

That caused Lucy to giggle like a lunatic, having the a mental image of Gazille being extremely embarrassed, blushing like a school-girl madly in love.

"Ha ha ha, really Levy-chan, if you can make Gazille go like that it'd be priceless."

Wiping tears from her eyes Lucy had to take calm down and have some deep breaths.

Levy did too, but not because she was laughing her lungs out. Something was off with her heart.

Every time his name was mentioned it would skip a beat, and afterwards refusing to slow down again.

"_Nightly adventures"_

Blushing again Levy slammed her head down on the table.

_Ohh, and just what is wrong with her heart now?_

**[A/N] **I can't help it! I just love torturing him! Poor Gazille, I promise to write you more cool in my next/other fanfictions. Pfft~

But now, will Levy come to terms what's wrong with her heart and will Gazille finally get some rest and get to be a little cool next chapter? :D **[A/N] **


End file.
